Christmas Cheer
by ally leigh
Summary: A look into the future of Paul and Lily, from my story Sitting, Waiting. All chapters are Christmas/Winter related one-shots. Paul/OC. Chapter 9 is rated M for sex. Complete for now!
1. Christmas Cookies

…**This one-shot is set over 3 years in the future from my story Sitting, Waiting, Wishing. Lily is 26 and Paul is 26. **

**I couldn't get this idea out of my head, it is only a one-shot but future events may be continued after Sitting, Waiting, Wishing.**

…**I don't own anything Twilight related.**

**Lily POV**

God, I can't believe it is only 4 more days before Christmas. Stupidly on my part I decided it would be a great idea to finish up my cookie and candy making now. Talk about procrastination, but it had to be done.

I must have baked over 10 dozen cookies already, and I wasn't even half way done considering how much the boys like to eat, my brothers included. I would be giving out baskets of the cookies and candies to everyone in the pack, as well as my parents and brothers. 5 cookies are not going to cut it for the amount of food everyone puts away, hence the reason I have been baking for the last 5 hours.

I blew my bangs out of my face as I started to calculate exactly what was done, and what still needed to be done. Peanut butter cups and cookies were completely done, along with the fudge and mounds bars. Next on the agenda was the gingerbread men, chocolate chip, snickerdoodle, and sugar cookies. I had to wait for Paul to get home so we could start decorating the sugar cookies, and let me tell you I am a little scared about this.

Why am I afraid? Let me enlighten you, Paul, my husband of the last year and a half, shape shifter extraordinaire, bottom-less pit, would in all likelihood eat and/or destroy more cookies than would be decorated. Now normally this would be okay if a person had 2 or even 5 cookies, but due to previous experiences with Paul and cookies, he cannot be trusted.

However, I feel as though he should be included on this process, and given a chance to redeem himself from last year when he ate 2 dozen of the cookies I had just finished decorating when I walked out of the kitchen for 5 minutes. Honestly, 2 dozen freaking cookies.

This year was different though, it had to be. My thoughts kept along in this direction as I was absentmindedly stirring together the gingerbread men dough. I blew my bangs out of my face again, and continued to stir wishing that Paul was here to wear out his arm.

The door swung open, and my gorgeous husband came in, I have to say he has the most perfect timing.

"Hey honey, where have you been? I've needed those big strong arms of yours, as mine are about to fall off from all the stirring." I know I'm complaining, but who better to do it to? I lifted my face up to his as he came around the counter to kiss me.

"Um nowhere Lil, just out running a few errands." He said this in a somewhat soft tone; this combined with his sudden inability to look at me was cause for instant suspicion. The fact that he had wrapped me up in a hug was a bit distracting as I sunk into his warm body, but I didn't let it deter me.

"Out Christmas shopping were you? I must say at least it isn't the complete last minute, so way to go on that. Did my mother drag you along or did you go willingly?" I smiled at him, picturing in my head my mother, over a foot shorter than Paul, dragging him in and out of stores like he was a five year old. Ha, what a great picture.

Paul just shook his head, "I should know better than to try and fool you, but yes I was out shopping, and I'll have you know most of it was not for you. I had you figured out for a long time Mrs. Prade."

Okay as mushy as it sounds, Paul calling me Mrs. Prade in that husky, deep voice of his was enough to melt me into a puddle, goddamn he is hot.

"Again I am impressed; you said nothing about my mom though. Did she go with you?" After being together for the last 3 years, I was able to be coherent even if I was overcome with lust and desire for Paul. A necessary skill that all imprints must have.

"Yes she did, but no you can't know what we got. You will just have to wait along with everyone else to see it on Christmas morning." After saying this, I think he finally realized that we were standing in a kitchen full of baked goods. He got that look in his eye that only occurs when he is looking at food, and I was forced to immediately head him off.

"No Paul, we will not be seeing if you can top the 2 dozen cookies in less than 5 minutes like last year, I really need you help decorating the sugar cookies though." I gave him my best smile, hoping to distract him from the fact that we would be decorating, not eating.

"Can't I just have 1 cookie Lil?" Paul whined.

"Really? Try for a few fake tears and you will have the part of a begging 5 year old down pat. We can each have 1 cookie, but we seriously need to get started with the decorating." Compromising with Paul is seriously the best thing about our relationship. We truly want to see the other happy and will do anything to make sure this is possible, so compromise is something that we have both become great at.

As we worked our way through the humungous stacks of sugar cookies, trying not to be too messy with the frosting and sprinkles, I felt the warm rush of contentment run through me. I must have sighed because I looked up to see Paul staring at me questioningly.

"What's wrong Lily? Are you tired? Do you need a nap?" He would have continued with the questions but I cut him off as I got up to walk around the table to stand next to him.

I laid my hand on his shoulder and said, "Nothing's wrong, I'm just happy with the way that everything is turning out. I couldn't think of a better person to be doing this with." I leaned down to place a kiss gently on his mouth.

"I know Lily, I couldn't ask for a better person either. Pretty soon it will be the three of us sharing moments like this." As he said that, his hand came around to cup my stomach protectively and almost reverently. He pulled me down on his lap, both of us wrapped up in each other, content to stay there forever.

…

**So there it is! I couldn't resist the cuteness of the Paul and Lily relationship. Please let me know what you think!**


	2. That Damn Song and Her True Love

**Heya! So I'm taking part in 's "Twelve Days of Winter" prompt challenge, and I am writing them all within my Lily and Paul universe. The first word prompt is 'Icicle' and the prompt phrase is 'Partridge in a pear tree'.**

**This is 1 year in advance of the current time in Sitting, Waiting, Lily and Paul are 24.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**Lily POV**

Sitting on the back porch at my parent's house, I could hear the song that just wouldn't end finally ending. Jamie and Nick deciding to bellow the last line, "Two turtle doves, and a PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREEEEEEEE." I heard unenthusiastic clapping and my two brothers laughing like hyenas.

"Jesus Christ, I thought that would never end," I muttered to myself, shivering from the cold that permeated my coat.

I didn't hear the door open and close behind me until Paul's voice rang out, "Talking to yourself Lil? Should I be worried?" He was clearly amused.

Surprisingly I didn't jolt, merely stating, "Well too late now buddy, the ring is already on my finger," I held my hand up in front of my face, still not completely used to the pretty ring that rested there.

Paul snaked his arm around my middle, crowding in close behind me, warming me up even through my layers of clothes. I loved him for a myriad of reasons, but his warmth was high up on that list, especially in these cold months.

"Well that is true babe. Any reason in particular you hate the song?" His voice rumbled out, his chin resting on the top of my head, both of us staring out into the backyard. I was mesmerized by the snow dusting the treetops and the stars shining in the clear sky.

I heaved a sigh, breath puffing out in the cold air, knowing that I was about to sound irrational, "Well of course I have a reason dear," I said dryly, "It was the annual 6th grade band and orchestra concert, and the beginning band played a rousing rendition of the 'Twelve Days of Christmas'. It wouldn't end. That night also marked the beginning of my 3 week vacation from school due to sickness. Honestly, that song made it worse. The drums, and the cymbals, and the trumpets. On and on, never stopping."

Paul barked out a laugh, but I wasn't done, "If Nicky and Jamie hadn't stopped when they did, I swear I would have driven that icicle through my brain." Wildly gesturing toward the icicles hanging down from the roof.

"Don't ever let it be said that you aren't dramatic Lily Ann." He was unconcerned at my obviously empty threat.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up buddy, but you would be traumatized too." I said over-dramatically.

He then turned me around and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "Let's go back inside true love."

Damn, when he said things like that it absolutely melted me.

I grabbed onto his hand a little tighter, allowing him to guide me back into the laughter and warmth, always thankful that Paul Prade is my true love.

**...**

**There it is, hope you like it!**


	3. The Roof

**Prompt word: Frozen**

**Prompt Phrase: Two Turtle Doves**

**This is pre-marriage. Hope you like it.**

**...I'm not SM...**

**Lily POV**

In the Hawkins household, the day after Thanksgiving was not for shopping; rather it was reserved for watching Elf and embarking on a Christmas extravaganza. Watching Elf provides the proper holiday spirit needed to decorate the house inside and out, and it was one of my favorite family traditions.

I was getting ready to head over to my parents house, by I had to ask one more time, "Paul are you sure you don't want to come with me? I promise I won't let my mom force you into putting up the outside lights this year." Thankfully he had his back toward me, so he wasn't able to see the grin that was threatening to split my face in half.

His shoulders jerked and he huffed, "Just because you caught me with one snowball doesn't give you the right to gloat about it for the rest of our lives."

I lost it and let my laughter spill out, "You fell off the damn roof Paul! I'm not gloating, I just find it freaking hilarious!"

Thinking back to last year, it really was hilarious. My mother had conned Paul into putting up the outside lights because she read some article about the number of people that die each year putting up their lights. She was worried that my father would fall to his death, so she started talking really fast, gesturing wildly with her hands, and made promised of backed goods. Next thing I knew, Paul was climbing up the ladder to the 2nd story, lights and staple gun in hand.

Leah had been forced to come over as well, Creed had spent the holiday in Denver and for some reason she hadn't been able to go. Listening to her mope around, I could only hope that that would never be me. Or Paul for that matter. However, if Paul were to go someplace without me, locking myself away so no one could see me mope holds appeal.

Anyways, bribing Leah with cookies of my own, she had come to help me decorate. This really meant that we would watch as Paul put up the lights and she would fill me in on the latest Pack drama.

I was half-heartedly putting up the wooden "Two Turtledoves" heart sign that had Annie + Chris written on it. How sweet my parents were. Not. Well they really are, but back to the point. Paul falling off the roof.

So as Leah and I were arranging the signs, Paul had ending up on the roof hooking the lights up to the second story.

Due to a snow storm, which was ridiculous to my Californian sensibilities considering it was in fact November, left a decent amount of snow on the ground.

Bored, Leah dared to say that I wouldn't be able to hit Paul up on the roof with a snowball. I'm not one to back down from a challenge, plus I liked winning, "What're you going to give me when I win?"

Leah considered this, "Night of drinks and dancing." It was clear she thought I would miss, especially since dancing was more her thing than mine.

"You're on." I shook her hand, and started forming the perfect snowball. By that I meant that it was incredibly lopsided and not very circular, but it would do.

I bided my time, waiting for the moment he set down the staple gun, because even though I was throwing snow at his face, I obviously didn't want to hurt him.

Finally the moment came; I cocked my arm back and let the snow fly. Watching as it flew through the air, arcing up to my wolf.

I let out a squeal of triumph as the snow hit him in the back of the head; a loud "Damnit" filled the air as Leah lost the bet.

My glee turned to horror as Paul lost his balance on the roof, arm wind-milling, before losing the battle and falling 30 feet to the ground.

I was frozen in my shock, mouth open and staring in horror at lump on the ground. Leah started laughing, and this propelled me forward, sprinting until I reached his side.

"Oh my God! Paul are you okay? Say something. Is anything broken? Can you move? NO don't move, you could have a neck injury." My mind was racing, considering all the terrible possibilities, each one worse than last. It all came down to one, I had almost killed him.

I just about started crying when he rolled over and sat up, cracking his neck he said, "Geezus Lily, what the hell were you trying to do?" He sounded very disgruntled, but totally justified, he had just fallen off the roof.

"You're not dead?" I asked meekly.

"Obviously not." He replied gruffly, rolling his eyes. "I'm a wolf for God's sake, I can handle a fall off a roof."

I threw my arms around him, squeezing tight, thankful that he was okay. Before I could say anything else, my mother came barreling outside. "Paul, did you fall off the roof? This is exactly why I didn't want your father putting up the lights."

Oh mother.


	4. Mummy and Me

**Prompt word: Blizzard**

**Prompt phrase: Three French Hens**

**Paul and Lil are 24. **

…**I'm not SM…**

**Lily POV**

"Hello?"

"Lily?" Jamie's voice crackled over the line.

"Yes James, it's me." I waited for him to go on.

"Um" He stumbled, unable to go on.

"You called me, remember?" I said, striving for patience.

"Oh yeah. Mom wants to know if you are going to come over later and help decorate the tree. Unless you're too busy or something." Jamie said this quickly, but it sounded rehearsed.

"Jame, did mom put you up to this for some reason? I talked to her yesterday, and we already planned this out." I was curious as to what the hell changed in less than 24 hours.

He took a minute to think about his answer; in reality he was finishing some sort of mission on Halo or whatever. "I don't know Lil. She's been crazy lately, crying. Just come over and make it stop. Please."

"Fine, I'll be over soon. Tell mom to calm the eff down." I was going to leave it at that but realized that Jamie would literally say that, "Okay don't say that, just tell her I'll be over in 30 alright?"

He had already drifted back to his game, "Yeah, sure."

30 minutes later, I turned down the road to my parent's house and drove the final 500 feet with some trepidation.

I can only hope my mother is being slightly hormonal due to the menopause, because she could deny it all she wanted but she seriously had some issues. Of course me and my over-dramatics were hoping that she doesn't have a tumor of some sort.

Cutting that train of thought off, I parked the car, got out, and briskly walked up and through the door. "Oh mother? Your firstborn is here!"

"Living room Lil." She called.

I made my way toward the living room, pausing to pick up the Santa snow globe, setting off a blizzard inside. I wound it up, and my favorite childhood holiday song, "Santa Claus is Coming to Town", began to play.

Ann Hawkins was standing by the tree, analyzing the lights, making sure each strand was up to her standard of near perfection. Raising four kids, perfection was a myth, but near perfection was something to be desired and worked towards.

She had thankfully unwrapped the ornaments, all 260 of them. I ran my hand over my mom's set of the Twelve Days of Christmas ornaments, pausing to pick up the 3 french hens. I couldn't help but smile at the silly looking birds.

"What've you been up to Mummy?" I asked, feeling a bit silly. Now that I lived with Paul, I really needed to make the effort to come over more often. I loved these mother/daughter moments; she really was the person who knew me best, besides Paul of course.

She looked at me like I was crazy, but laughed, "Mummy? Lay off the Harry Potter for awhile Lil. Anyways, I've been fine, done a little shopping, work, just the usual. I wasn't sure you would make it over."

I looked over at her, and she was dead serious, "Mother, I said I would, so I'm here. What the hell is the problem?"

"You're 24 years old Lil. You moved out. You're getting married in less than 6 months. I'm getting old, and I'm afraid I'm going to barely see you anymore." She spit out one right after the other.

"Aww Mom, you know it isn't going to be like that. I'm living not even 10 miles away from you." I tried not to laugh when I gave her these reassurances. "I promise to come over and annoy the boys and let you bask in my greatness every other day, even if I'll be married."

She stared at me with watery eyes and a wavering smile. Oh hell, if she started crying for real I know we would have a sob fest. "Oh Lily, your father and I are so proud of you and happy too, it's just," She trailed off, unable to continue.

"It's just your afraid you are going to lose me." I added softly. "Oh mom, you know that's not true. You're my best friend and my mother for God's sake. No one could ever replace you. I love you."

"I love you too Lily Ann." She replied, voice quivering.

With that, we had a good cry and eventually got around to decorating the tree.


	5. The Concert

**Prompt Word: Snowman**

**Prompt Phrase: Four Colly Birds**

**Paul and Lil are 23.**

**…I'm not SM…**

"Want to go with me to the holiday concert?" I said with no preamble

"Not really." Leah's bored voice stated.

"Damn it. I was really hoping you would, Paul's patrolling. What the hell are you doing that's so important?" I knew Creed was still in Denver, so it couldn't be anything related to him.

"Nothing, I would rather gouge my eyes out than put myself through that. Quil made us all go last year when Claire was in it, it sucked. I'm not going again, at least until I have actually have a kid." Leah had mastered the perfect amount of disdain and earnestness; I sometimes wonder how she did it.

"Fuck. I don't want to go, but no, some of the kids asked and of course I couldn't say no. Also, did you know the damn 'Twelve Days of Christmas' song says 'four colly birds' not 'calling birds'? How did I not know about this?" I was rambling but I knew the tangents amused Leah.

Leah snorted, "Yeah, I did know that. And that's why I don't make promises to kids. Bad all the way around."

"Well, I've got to get ready for the damn thing. Talk to you later." I stated glumly.

"Catch ya later." I could practically hear her gleeful laughter at the thought of my suffering.

…

I had drug myself down to the La Push Community Center, not at all enthused to be there. The only positive that would come from this would be that Berry would see my enthusiasm and school pride. Yay me. I guess the kids would appreciate it too, which is honestly the most important thing.

Walking up to the door, I paused to take in the small snowman that someone had constructed. The neon green scarf hurt my eyes, but the sentiment was sweet. Building a snowman was definitely on my to do list, my first winter in Washington needed to be marked.

I was so caught up in the snowman I missed the fact that the door was two inches in front of my face, "Son of a b-" I managed to cut myself off in time. Thank god.

"Hi Ms. Hawkins! I can't believe you came!" I heard the excitable voice of one of my 8th graders, Miranda.

"Miranda, all ready for the concert?" I was amused at her enthusiasm.

"Yep! I can't wait, I have a solo!" I did in fact know this as she had told me five times.

She gave me no time to respond, "Well I gotta go Ms. Hawkins. See ya!"

"Bye" I called even though she was already 20 feet away from me. I took in the room, risers and chairs set up for the band and choir. Holiday decorations celebrating all faiths, all in all, really very nice.

"Lily!" Damn it. The voice of my nightmares, Principle Berry.

"Principle Berry, so nice to see you." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Hiram?" His jovial voice said, as if he hadn't made my life a living hell these past four months. In the spirit of the holiday season, I would let bygones be bygones. At least until we got back from winter break.

"Hiram then. This is a great turn out." Oh small talk with my boss, love it. I glanced around, and there was no one around to save me.

"That it is. Did you get my email about the after school program next semester?" His eyes gleamed, hoping to force me to commit to a time consuming after school program. Just the question I was hoping to avoid. Forever.

"Well," I started to say, trying to stall.

"Hey babe." Paul's raspy voice wrapped around me, just like his arm around my waist.

I turned, with a big smile on my face, "Hey!" I stood up on my toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "Paul you know Principle Berry. Hiram," so awkward, "This is my boyfriend Paul Prade."

They shook hands, and Principle Berry saw someone else across the room. He made his excuses and quickly walked across the room.

I linked my hand with Paul's and led him to a couple of empty seats, "What are you doing here? You had work?" Work being code for patrol, I'm super slick, code words and all.

"Leah came and bailed me out the last hour." He seemed puzzled by it.

I smiled, Leah had come through for me, and even if she didn't want to come to the concert she made sure I had someone, my favorite someone.

"Swell, I called her earlier and she refused to come. I'll have to make it up to her. Thanks for bailing me out back there." I was appreciative; maybe more appreciation would follow at home, that is if we survived the La Push Middle and High School Band, Orchestra, and Choir holiday concert.

"No problem Lil." We settled in our seats, I was looking through the program, and came across THE song and stared in horror.

"What the hell is the problem? You practically fell out of your chair." He was amused. I was not.

"The band is playing 'Twelve Days of Christmas' and the choir is singing along for the grand finale. This is not okay." This was going to last forever, I could only comfort myself with the fact that I could at least snuggle up to my wolf.

…

Three hours later, we made our way out of LPCC, my ears still ringing. Good times.


	6. Golden Rings

**Prompt Word: Sled**

**Prompt Phrase: Five Golden Rings**

**Bonus: Any Clearwater in a bikini**

**Lil and Paul are 23, but this one is crazy.**

…**I'm not SM…**

The Pack had decided to go sledding. Those with imprints were happily huddled together, and those without were screwing around in the snow. We had spent all afternoon playing around, going up and down the one hill in La Push that was big enough for sledding.

It was getting dark, and cold, as it was December in La Push. The boys had one last trick up their sleeve, and it started out in song, "On the 5th day of Christmas my true love gave to me, FIVE GOLDEN RINGS" I was shocked, and looked to find Paul kneeling, in the snow that was melting due to his increased temperature, with a box in his hand.

What the fuck? Imprinted, yes. Dating for only 4 months, yes. Engagement, hell no.

He popped open the box and I couldn't help but laugh. A golden ring pop glittered enticingly, "I would say I'm not a fan of gold, but I'll make an exception in your case." I kissed him and held out my hand for him to place the ring on it.

He spun me around, and I could only shake my head at the picture we presented. Fools in love.

All of the sudden, Seth Clearwater was running after Brady Hobbs, the worst part about this picture, Seth was dressed in a gold speedo.

"Leah, what the hell is your brother doing?" It was like a train wreck, I couldn't take my eyes from it for one minute.

"I have no idea."

"So fucking weird."

"Mom dropped him on his head when he was little."

"Explains a lot."

"Yep."

We stood there side by side, each sucking on the golden rings our true loves had so thoughtfully provided, watching as Seth was finally successful in tackling Brady and putting a ring on his finger.

I turned towards Paul, "What the hell is Seth doing?"

He shook his head, "He felt left out."

"Ah."

"Yep."


	7. Ms Hawkins and the Boys

**Prompt Word: Jack Frost**

**Prompt Phrase: Six Geese a Laying**

**Paul and Lil are 23.**

…**I'm not SM…**

It was Sunday afternoon, and I found myself at Paul's house, sitting at the kitchen table with three expectant faces looking back at me. Paul was out patrolling, so it was me and what Paul termed the three pups. I had received a frantic phone call from Sue Clearwater the day before, and before I knew it, I volunteered to tutor the three high school members of the Pack.

"So, what do you three need help on?" I asked curiously.

"Word problems," Brady moaned.

"Yeah, we have to come up with 10 on our own." Collin whined.

"It's so hard, our teacher is so mean." Seth chimed in.

"Good God, what are you guys, 5?" Honestly, they were acting like this was the worst homework assignment ever given to them.

"Nope, I'm 6." Brady, I've learned has a comeback for everything. Smartass.

"What level math are you in? Algebra II? I wouldn't think you would be writing word problems as seniors. I have my 8th graders doing this kind of stuff right now." I stated, they might look like they are in their twenties, but they were most definitely fighting through high school math right now.

All three boys looked sheepish, before Seth offered up the following, "Well we were all held back a year, the whole two packs, royal leech war messed us all up. So we missed our sophomore year and had to repeat, but they let us take Geometry and Business Math the last two years."

"Wait you three are in Algebra?" I was shocked.

"Yep, and now we have to come up with evil word problems and solve them." Brady said sounding like the 6 year old he identified himself with.

"The school let you skip passing Algebra and sent you into Geometry? What the hell?" I was incredulous. I could barely process the fact that they were in Algebra, let alone the fact they had taken other higher level courses before being forced to come back to this one.

The three boys shrugged, "The council took care of it, and we just had to take Algebra again before graduating." Collin stated this as if it was no big deal. Apparently to them it wasn't.

"Well let's get started. Is this a group thing or individual?" Please be group, I didn't want to think of 30 word problems.

"Group!" Collin said happily.

"Yay." I said.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, why don't we start off with an easy holiday themed one?" I got three nods of assent, "I'll give you guys one as an example, and then you each will have to come up with three different ones on your own, okay?" Again with the nodding.

"So, Jack Frost has 6 geese a laying, and they have laid a total of 26 eggs. They have laid 7 brown eggs, how many gold eggs were laid?" The boys looked at me, "That was your cue to write that down." I was striving for patience, having to repeat the sentence four times, it was difficult.

"Okay, so you need to write your equation down and solve for x or in this case if you want to use 'g' for gold egg. Brady, do you know what the equation is?" I asked in my best teacher's voice.

"Uhhh, 'x plus 7 equals 26'?" He said, sounding very unsure.

"Great, exactly right." I praised. "Collin or Seth, do you know what x is?"

"33!"

"No idiot, its 19!"

"Boys! Collin don't call Seth an idiot. Seth, Collin is right. You subtract 7 from both sides and 19 is the answer." I said calmly, trying to ignore the fact that Seth was glaring daggers at Collin.

"Fine." Seth was clearly upset at having the lower ranked Collin get the answer correct. Jesus, the whole purpose of group work was to work together. These three would have no problem taking down a vamp right now, but word problems would be the death of them.

Collin was opening his mouth, but I managed to cut in, "So does anyone have an idea for a problem?"

Brady looked a little too pleased with himself, "I do Lily." I gave him a nod to urge him on, "Well it goes like this, if a handsome young wolf has 3 mates and 13 total puppies, how many puppies does each mate have if mate one has had 2 less puppies than mate three and mate two has had 3 more puppies than mate three?"

What the fuck? "Umm creative Brady, although I would maybe take out the word handsome. People might get suspicious." What in the world had possessed him to come up with a problem like this?

"What's the answer Brade?" Collin asked after he had finished writing the problem on his page.

"Do I have to do everything? Figure it out yourself." Brady said with a note of disdain.

"Just tell me!" He whined. Brady punched him in the arm, Seth getting in on the action by grabbing Brady in a headlock. Jesus.

"Boys! Stop touching each other immediately. Sit down, and we can work through the problem together." I said commandingly, leveling my teacher look on them. They were appropriately cowered, or they faked it well.

The following three hours were perhaps the worst three hours that I had ever spent within a teaching capacity. When I had finally sent Seth, Brady, and Collin on their way, I broke out the hard liquor.

Therefore, I was quite drunk when Paul came home from patrolling an hour after they left.

"Baby! I've missed you so much!" I could hear the real me, the sober me, screaming at my drunken self for using 'baby' in that cloying tone of voice.

"Hey Lil." Paul was amused when I through myself at him, barely managing to catch me when I tripped over the rug. "Had a few pre-dinner drinks did you?"

"I tutored Seth, Collin, and Brady today. I deserved them. We were making our own word problems, and they were so disgusting. All they could talk about was girls and puppies and packages! Not the kind of packages you get in the mail, but _package_ package." I was drunk enough to emphasize my point by running my hand over his jean-clad crotch.

"Oookay Lil, let's get some food into you. I think we need something to sop up the alcohol, because I'm pretty sure that's in control right now." I was giggling now because Paul never seemed this flustered.

"I don't want any food, I want you babe." I said persistently, my drunken self completely focused on him.

"Well I don't want you passing out or getting alcohol poisoning." He tried to be the responsible one, but by this point I was trying to bleach my mind from what the boys had said. The bleach came in the form of me rubbing up against Paul, kissing down his neck, giggling to myself when he shuddered.

"Lily, food. Now." Paul sounded strained. Victory.

I started walking towards the bedroom, looking back coyly, "Well if you want food, go ahead. I'm feeling a little tired and a little warm," In a moment of daring I could only attribute to the liquor, I whipped off my shirt and threw it at him, hitting him in the stomach, "I think I'm going to go lie down. Feel free to join me."

With that I turned around, unhooking my bra as I walked into the bedroom, mentally counting down in my head.

Five, four, three… A pair of warm arms wrapped around me, picked me up and dropped me on the bed. Safe to say, three times that night Paul quite capably bleached those memories from my mind and left some very satisfying ones in their place.


	8. Accident

**Prompt Word: Fire Place**

**Prompt Phrase: Seven Swans a Swimming**

**I finally decided on some drama for Sitting, Waiting...for those who read it, this one takes place 2ish months from where we currently are. I'm excited for this. **

**Paul and Lily are 23.**

…**I'm not SM…**

The cold December air permeated Paul's small house, but I was unaware of it. Just as I was unaware of Swan Lake playing on the television set, seven swans were a swimming, which I find extremely creepy.

A fire was snapping in the fire place and my wolf boyfriend was huddled as close to me as physically possible on the couch. I had no clue as to how long we had been sitting there, both quietly content to sit there for hours without even talking. Happy to sit there cuddling close, just as long as we were in the other's presence.

I was unaware of Paul's eyes ghosting over the still angry gashes on my shoulder and arm. The last few weeks Paul's eyes had found a new routine, beginning at the small gash along my hairline, and then onto where the glass had unmercifully sliced down my shoulder and onto my forearm, finally glancing at the black cast that encased my right arm.

The accident that almost took my life, Paul's words, as I didn't recall the majority of what happened, well it caused us to re-evaluate exactly what we thought was important. The important things being that we were alive and loved each other.

I clutched his hand tightly in mine, and lifted it up to press a kiss to the back of it. "I love you Paul. So much."

He smiled at me, but I could see the barest hint of self-loathing in his eyes, "I love you too Lily. I just wish that"

I cut him off, unwilling to get into this argument again, "You protected me, I'm alive, and that's all that matters. Cuts and bruises heal. I'm fine." My tone left no room for argument.

"Lil, I" He paused.

"That better end with 'love you' buddy." I lightened my tone.

"I do, you know that." Paul was fighting with himself, wanting to tell me he was a terrible person for even letting a vampire get close to me.

"Well, just for the record, I love you back; now let's get back to watching these creepy ass swans."

With that, we were back to the near perfectness of our evening in.


	9. Backyard Fun

*****This one is rated M! Adult situations and sex definitely occur!*****

**Prompt Word: Mittens**

**Prompt Phrase: Eight Maids a Milking**

**Paul and Lily are 23. This is the same time frame as the last chapter.**

…**I'm not SM…**

**Lily POV**

"Lily what the hell are you doing out here?" Paul's voice shattered the quiet afternoon air.

"Fucking hell." I jerked up from my chair, completely forgetting I had untied the back of my bikini top. It shifted, exposing one of my breasts, and captured Paul's attention. Watching his pupil's dilate, I made no move to cover myself up.

"Uh hey babe, I thought you were patrolling," I said coyly, giving him my most innocent look. It didn't fool him.

He looked at my mostly covered form and took a deep breath before responding, "Well babe," He paused, "I was patrolling until I got a mental picture of you topless in the backyard."

"Who the hell came that close?" I yelped, "And in case you haven't noticed, I'm not topless!"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose, "I ask Leah to swing by the perimeter of the house when I know you're here, she was passing by and next thing I see is you."

I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that Leah was the one to catch me, better than Collin or Seth or Brady, I couldn't corrupt minors for God's sake.

Paul looked pained, "She wants me to tell you, and I quote, 'You have a great rack'."

My internal laughter turned into outright giggles, "Well right back at her, I'm going to demand my own look at hers."

Predictably, Paul's eyes widened and clouded up, "Really?"

"Nope, just wanted to see what you would say to that. Besides, I already have." I stated nonchalantly.

Five, four, three, "You've what?" He fairly shouted.

"We went shopping once, no big deal." It really wasn't. Plus it wasn't like anything would ever happen between Leah and I, she had Creed and I had Paul. At least I would have Paul unless gives himself a heart attack right now. "Calm down and I'll have you know I'm practically flashing you right now, and you're more concerned with Leah's boobs than mine."

He sighed, I could see him fighting himself as to whether or not he should take me up on that offer, "Lil, what the hell are you doing out here? Tanning? It's December and 60 degrees out here. You're wearing a bikini and mittens." He was puzzled by that last one.

"Yes Paul, I do know it's December. However, the sun is actually out, so I decided to get work on my non-existent tan. And yes, I'm wearing mittens, my hands are fucking cold. Any other questions?" I was kind of pissed that he was able to formulate all of these questions when I was sitting there practically naked.

"Why are you in the backyard? Anyone could walk by." He fairly whined that last bit, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. Honestly.

I laughed right in his face, "Paul, you're closest neighbor is a mile away. Are you honestly going to ask me all these questions? If you have nothing else to say, let me get back to my book, there was a particularly steamy part about eight milk maids with two Scottish Highlanders that require my attention." I laid back down, not bothering to cover up my chest with my top. Although, I did take the time to remove the mittens, just in case. I was going to be severely disappointed if he chose to walk away right now.

I didn't have to wait long; he plucked the book from my hands with a growl and tossed it behind him, "Not funny Lil." With that, he took my mouth in an aggressive fashion, lips pressed hard to mine, tongue thrusting greedily into my mouth.

He pulled me up so I was reclining awkwardly in my chair, one of his hands tunneling in my hair, the other impatiently shoving my bikini top out of his way. I moaned into his mouth, reaching back to untie my top, trying to give him uninhibited access. "God, babe slow down a sec."

"You fucking teased the hell out of me, now you deal with this." I shivered at his tone, his husky voice shooting straight to my core. He again took my mouth ruthlessly, pulling me down to the grass so there wouldn't be a chair incident like the one Jared and Kim endured a few weeks ago.

All extraneous thoughts were pushed from my mind; my only focus was on how hot Paul was making me feel. With him around, it barely took anything to get me going, and I was already quite excited.

Paul was on his back, I was comfortably on top, my casted arm resting on his shoulder, the other cupping his head, bringing him closer to me. His hands were busily at work, kneading and stroking my breasts, occasionally moving forward to take a hardening nipple in his hot mouth, I was barely aware of my surroundings. "Paul, please" I moaned.

"Please what Lil?" Fucking asshole, I hate when he did this to me.

I was so busy trying to form a coherent thought, I had lost track of one of his hands, that is until it slid under my bathing suit bottom, already finding the flesh there that was slick and inviting.

"That." God, one warm finger slid into me, and began to mimic what we would shortly be doing, "Fuck. More of that."

"That? You're going to have to be more specific Lily." He sounded amused, but his breathing had become labored as I began to rub him through his thin basketball shorts. The combined feeling of his hardening length and two of his fingers sliding in and out of me was more than enough to make me come. His raspy voice was the icing on the orgasm cake, that sentence and I threw myself over the edge, shamelessly rocking my hips and guiding his mouth back to mine.

My whole body shuddered, and I could feel myself convulsing around the fingers inside of me. I brought my mouth down to his, kissing him enthusiastically, working our way to the next level, "Jesus you guys, not in the yard where everyone can see!"

I screamed, and as much as Paul will deny it, he yelped, but still managed to jump up and shove me behind him, stance immediately protective.

"Fucking hell Leah!" Paul sounded resigned to the fact that we were interrupted again.

Leah was unrepentant, smirking at the pair of us, like a parent who caught their teenager in the back of a car, which I guess was appropriate in this scenario, "I was worried when you didn't come back Paul, of course I had to come and see if you were alright. Of course I wasn't the only one coming. How you doing Lily?"

Paul bared his teeth and growled, I merely waved at her, "Hey Leah. Well I guess you have to get back babe, I'll catch up with you later. Your bed and my Scottish Highlanders will keep me company until you finished."

He sighed, still looking growly, "I'm holding you to that Lily." With that he gave me a deep kiss and a look that promised a whole hell of a lot.

"Later Lil! By the way in case Paul didn't tell you, I love your tits." Leah looked like she was going to say more, but Paul grabbed her arm, marching the two of them back to the forest.

"Later."

I gathered up my discarded bikini top and book, and took myself back into the house, more than content to pass the time with my smutty book and thoughts of Paul until the real thing came back.


End file.
